Reluctance
by Aitana Otara
Summary: Justin is caught in the hands of his rival as a slave. Hopeless and bare, abused and violated, he still struggles to go against his captor's wishes. But what happens if he finally gives up after a long, seemingly useless struggle? There's something darker going on now that Shibusen's down, it seems. AU; Warnings: eventual yaoi/boyxboy smex, language, a tiny bit of gore.
1. Broken Treasures

**Reluctance**

Chapter 1

Author: Aitana Uzumaki

Rating: T – M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a bit of gore

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, none of the other characters in it, Giriko or Justin Law, just the plot.

**EDIT: Yes, I have moved this story from my old account to this new account. I just remembered about it and knew I just had to keep on writing this one.**

The sound footsteps echoed in the hallway that led to the basement. The only light came from the door that was left slightly ajar on one end, leaving it to reach only halfway through the passage.

There was a scratching sound, then a burst of flames that quickly enveloped the end of a torch. A low chuckle was heard as the footsteps came closer to the door at the end of the passage.

A heavy metal door creaked as it slid open. The flames from the torch that was passed on to other two which were attached to the walls of the room lit them up, revealing a man who sat still on the floor against a wall. His hands were held up by shackles attached to chains from each side and his head hung low, hiding his face from the light and from the eyes of the man who closed the door behind him immediately after his arrival in the room. He was stripped bare of all clothing. His rosary lay on the floor in front of him, out of reach, together with his iPod and headphones.

Giriko's brown eyes scanned the unconscious man's dirty, wounded and bruised body as he knelt right in front of him. Even after a week of being kept unclean, his skin still held its very light color; despite the bruises that marked all over him. Then he reached his gloved hand to tilt his chin, making him stir in his sleep. "Wake up, Father," he said in a sweet and taunting tone.

When the priest didn't open his eyes, Giriko used his other hand to deliver a hard slap across the blonde's cheek. "I said fucking wake up, Justin Law," he said, his voice now cold, especially as he said the priest's name—the one name that he will never forget, neither its owner's face.

He watched as the surprised blue eyes became blank and shifted away from his gaze down to the stone floor. He tilted the priest's chin up sharply so they could look back into his dark brown ones. And when they did, a smirk formed on his face.

"I'm bored… Entertain me," he said. The body of the priest shook for a while under him, ready to submit. But the eyes became determined, as it seemed, and Justin spat at his face.

"Burn in hell, heretic," he said, his eyes now lively and burning with anger, hate. He watched as Giriko wiped the saliva out of his face and glared back equally, taking hold of his chin forcefully.

"You still haven't learned, huh?" Giriko said, taking his free hand out of the over-sized brown gloves. Then he pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to linger at the space between their faces, letting it reflect light from the torches. Then he lowered it and cruelly slit a deep, open wound across the priest's stomach.

His smirk was printed across his face once more the moment he heard Justin's scream of pain. Then he put the knife away and used his fingers to make it bleed even more, earning more cries of pain that made his smirk turn into a cruel grin.

Justin bit his lips as Giriko deepened his cut even more. His shackled hands clenched into fists and his eyes were kept tightly closed. And by the time Giriko had relieved him from that punishment, he was already panting heavily from the pain and was sweating a bit.

"Now, what will you say?" Giriko asked, his tone coming back slightly to being sweet. It seemed he was in a good mood today. But Justin couldn't care less. Whatever the heretic did to him won't mater. He will never submit to a man of sin and vulgarity.

When Justin didn't answer, he felt an additional fresh cut on his chest, near his left nipple. This made him cry out again, but it didn't seem to make Giriko any happier anymore.

"No matter what… you do to me, I won't ever… submit to you!" the blond Christian panted.

Giriko only raised his eyebrow at the retort. He was tempted to punish him even further but he decided he'll give him time to think about it. He stood up and shook dust off of his pants. He cleaned the knife by wiping the blade's surface across his prisoner's shoulder and put it back in his pocket. Then he picked up his glove.

"All that damned reluctance… I wonder what's causing it. After all, your fucking god has abandoned you and all your allies are dead. Shibusen has fallen along with that carefree-looking fuckwit. Heh, who would have known that he could be so weak when it came to his son?" Giriko said, watching out for violent reactions. But so far, he found none; even Justin's fists had unclenched and only hung limply.

"Well, you're the only one left now… And I thought you'd be fuckin' dangerous to have around. But after I was done with you that one time… you never struggled again. And I thought you'd finally submit now that everything you could ever fight for is gone. Oh, except for these," he looked down at the rosary and the gadget on the floor in front of Justin.

He grinned when he saw the blond's passiveness disappear when he saw him move closer to his things, almost stepping on them.

Justin would have reached out to save his treasures if not for the shackles. He wouldn't have to watch them be destroyed, like how they had destroyed his friends. "No, don't… Not the rosary, please!" _Not the only important things left in his miserable life…_

"Hehe, too late. You just had to be too reluctant, did you?"

_Snap._

The lights from two torches were extinguished while the last one left alit was taken. The heavy metal door creaked and slid against the stone floor with an annoying sound accompanying it. And then, footsteps started to fade, along with the little light that shone through the space around that metal door. He could hear a lock being bolted back into place from the other side of the door, from the far end of the passage.

But neither the silence nor the darkness seemed to have affected him. He stayed there, frozen in place, staring at where he could feel his broken things were. He could still see, even without the light, the broken rosary, the iPod crushed to pieces, his headphones pulverized on the floor.

And for what seemed like the first time in his life, he shed tears of regret, sadness and frustration.


	2. That One Time

**Reluctance**

Chapter 2

Author: Tana Uzumaki

Rating: M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a very tiny bit of gore

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the other characters in it, just this dirty, twisted, and sexy plot. /shot

Note: I felt like I had to speed things up a bit so… I cut off a bit of their fighting scenes, also because I know I'm bad at writing such.

Oh yeah, on another note, I seem to have forgotten details on how the anime ended… I mean like how Arachne died or when the Kishin came exactly… So imma just gonna wing it :D Hope you don't mind .

* * *

**Flashback – 'that one time'**

It was chaos that followed right after the war with Asura. Nobody had thought that the brunette would actually break down after 800 years of waiting for his mistress, Arachne. Nobody thought that Giriko would actually come back to avenge his mistress. Even Death didn't seem to have foreseen that happening.

Everything seemed to be all better now. The sky became clear, the darkness left and the sun had shown to give warmth to all the survivors and heroes. But only hours after rehabilitation and healing for the injured and sick, as well as those who had been affected with the madness, darkness gathered up and about an old church at the edge of town where a certain blond priest had gone to pray and get some quiet moments to himself.

The blond stopped in the middle of his prayer and stood up when he first felt a dangerous and familiar soul wavelength nearby. He stepped out of the pews and into the isle. He turned so he was looking back at the doors, where a brunette soon entered with a crazy, manic grin on his face. "Heh, I finally found you, priest," the newcomer said in a voice full of despise.

"What do you want now?" Justin Law asked as he prepared himself for a battle with the brunette. His headphones still played the same loud music that he always listened to. But he had clearly heard what Giriko said. And he hated having to fight with the brute in such a holy place, but he knew that there would be no way to convince the other man to go and fight with him at some other place in some other time. All the hate and passion for revenge in those eyes said it was too dangerous to convince the man anything at all.

And the said man only grinned in turn. There was no need to answer this man. He would soon get an answer. He waited for the creaky, old church doors to close behind him. Justin Law seemed to do the same in front of him. They both waited for what seemed like an eternity only for those church doors to close and give them the signal to start a fight. And the moment Giriko heard the doors bang close in unison, he took that moment to attack.

In an instant, both Weapons had wielded out part of their mechanisms—Giriko's chainsaw going down his leg and Justin's guillotine blade on his arm. The brunette's first attack was blocked by the priest, as he had expected. And he took that moment to use his other leg to kick the blond off his feet, which he did with success.

But Justin was fast on getting up on his feet and in jumping out of the way. He looked back at the floor where he was supposed to be. The tiles had broken and they were leveled lower due to the weight of Giriko's hit. By this time, he could feel that the anger and grudge in the other's soul and heart was plummeting into a dangerous level, almost too dangerous that he was being intimidated by it, into a level that could almost rival Asura's danger meter.

Justin looked above and noticed right away that the silver saw-teeth from his opponent's feet were lunging at him. He evaded it, jumping towards the altar. He then tried to counter the attack, but to no avail. Giriko had pinned him down so quickly that he didn't even notice it. And when he looked at the brute's eyes, he was surprised to find himself suddenly chilled to the bone. But he didn't show that.

The man in front of him had gone mad. He was crazy, insane, psychotic. And he can see all that just from the eyes that were originally calm brown in color. Well, now they were red with so much rage. Even the brunette's often dangerous soul wavelength had somehow become worse, if possible. It was one thing that helped in weighing down Justin in both his confidence and in the fight. Even now, the priest can only seem to hear static through his earphones, and his opponent's heavy breathing. It was all so intimidating… Giriko was so intimidating.

"I want… you to die, fuckin' priest," The brunette answered his question finally. "But I won't let you die all that easily. Oh no… I want you to suffer first… I want you to suffer so much that every little fucking drop of hope will be squeezed out of you. Then I'll make you my bitch… I'll have fun with you while you suffer and plead for it all to stop… I'll make you plea even for death!"

Justin felt a strong, gloved hand clasp his neck. He flung a hand up to that gloved hand to try and pry it away but unfortunately, the man on top of him was too powerful… filled with nothing but bloodlust and revenge.

"L-let… me… go… beast…" the priest managed to choke out, digging his nails into the thick gloves. But even that didn't seem to affect the brute. It only caused him to swing his head back and laugh maniacally.

"Oh? This is fun… I don't fuckin' think so, Father," Giriko responded with that same crazy grin.

Justin's eyes widened when he felt the other's grip on his neck tighten. He was choking and the brunette knew that. It seemed he was losing control over his grip. The blue-eyed priest was slowly losing consciousness. His vision was slowly being filled with black and his grip on the gloved hand was weakening. Even the blade on his arm had turned white and disappeared.

And just as he thought he was finally going to die and give the brute a great disappointment, his airways were let go of. Involuntarily, his throat greedily took in all the air it could, his chest heaved up and down quickly and he could feel the veins in his neck throbbing wildly as air and blood passed through them with great speed.

While Justin tried to recover, Giriko had taken off his gloves. And when he sensed that the priest was getting back to his senses, he grinned and pinned him down once more, this time, making sure his back hit the sharp edges of the steps going up the altar, but not his head. He felt only the slightest bit of satisfaction at Justin's pained cry. _But only a bit._

He pulled the tiny white wires that were the headphones of this blond and yanked it out till all three ends of the wire had been pulled out. And as if it were a bonus toy that was taken from a claw machine game, Giriko's eyes lit when the rosary came along with the iPod. The grinning man then threw the device and praying material away and focused back onto the blond underneath him.

By this time, Justin felt a sudden change in his rival's wavelength. It was different from the one that was only filled with rage. No, it was something that was stronger. Though he can't really understand it since it was so new to him.

Giriko stood up and swung his leg down across the blonde's chest and not caring whether he had hurt him or not. His intent was just to rip off those clothes. But it seemed his blades had lightly brazed the skin of the priest, making them bleed. Well, Giriko thought, at least this one will give the priest some things to focus on once they get to that part.

The golem creator then pinned Justin back down before he can even make a move. He chuckled evilly as he ripped off the rest of the clothes off of his victim's flawless body, save for a few bruises from the fight before this one. Giriko leaned in close to take in the priest's scent. He blocked the fist that was aimed at his face with one hand and looked up into the other's eyes.

When Justin saw the demonic eyes looking right into his, he felt a little of his courage break down. But only a little. "Wh-what are you doing…?" he asked when Giriko held his wrists together and pinned them above his head with one hand while the other hand roamed down his bare chest. "Get your dirty hands off me!"

"Not likely," Giriko whispered huskily. "Now are you gonna shut up or am I going to make you shut up?"

Justin has had enough. This man was too dangerous for him to handle alone. But if he tried, maybe he can escape for now… He spat at Giriko's face and started to struggle under the man. But it was all in vain. Giriko didn't seem fazed by that. It even seemed more like he was a kid compared to Giriko in terms of their strength. And that only added fear to Justin's heart and even more enthusiasm for the topping male.

"S-stop… Just let me go now!" he said, still struggling under Giriko. Unfortunately for him, Giriko seemed to have had enough with his hard-to-get attitude as well.

The brunette, grin gone and replaced with a stoic look, lifted his hand and slapped Justin hard. Then he wiped the weaker man's spit out of his face with his sleeve. He licked his lips and leaned down close to the shaking blond, their faces only centimeters apart. "Heh… You think I'll let that happen? Especially now that you're so vulnerable and tempting, fuckin' priest?"

Justin's scared blue eyes widened in realization. The strange aura that emitted from him, the one that came along with the change, the thing that enveloped and filled him other than anger… it was lust! But it greatly confused the priest why he would feel such a strong emotion and be so much tempted when they were both men. "But we're both male!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Giriko said as he licked the priest's cheek with a wet, hot tongue. "I will make you suffer and scream for death… This is one of the best ways I've thought of breaking you…"

The brunette only smiled again when he felt Justin's body shaking under him. He moved to lick and suck at the blonde's neck, earning less struggling from him. Though he had told himself he will break this man thoroughly, he still couldn't help but listen to a small voice in his head that told him to handle him with care. And he hated having to admit that he did feel the need to be a little more careful with Justin. But who was to say that his 'careful' was just like any normal guy's 'careful'?

"No, stop…" Giriko heard the priest say with a small voice, followed by a whimper. He wanted to stop forcing himself on the blond, but he couldn't seem to. He just kept on tasting around the younger man's small, fragile neck. And when he was done with that, he moved down to kiss the collar bone slightly before he continued down to the chest. All the while, he noticed that the struggling had gone down and instead were being replaced with sobs and small whines.

Giriko felt something tug at his heart when he heard his prey sob for the first time. But he still continued doing as his body pleased. He didn't really care about this blond… He shouldn't. After all, he was one of those who put 800 years of waiting and preparation to waste.

"This isn't even half of it, priest," Giriko said, feeling his rage bubble once more inside him after the thought of waiting for 800 years came back to him. Yes, it was all wasted so very quickly. And he was even so careful back then.

The brunette pulled back and slapped Justin on the face hard. "Stop crying… It makes you look like a fuckin' chick!" he ordered. But the blond responded slowly. "If you don't stop now, I'll cut off that thing of yours and make you feed on it…"

With this, Justin shut up and just let Giriko do as he pleased. Calloused hands roughly traveled up and down his body, a wet, long tongue slimed his beautiful pale skin, and those eyes seemed to memorize his body. Justin could only close his eyes and think of it as nothing but a bad dream or a hallucination his god has sent him to test him.

It wasn't long before he could feel the stronger man pulling down his pants, boxers going along with them. He panicked and started to struggle again. "No! What are you doing!"

"Obviously, I'm going to fuck you. Now shut the fuck up and give me what I want!" Giriko said like a spoiled little brat.

Justin just struggled and kicked and tried his best to break out of the larger man's hold only to earn a punch on his injured stomach. He felt his wound open up a bit in that area that was hit. It hurt like hell. And he was tempted to beg for his life. But no, he reminded himself, a man like this was not worth his pleas.

Besides, Justin thought, someone will hopefully come to save him before this maniac could have his way.

As if on cue, screams from outside could be heard as well as gunshots and explosions. So many things seemed to be happening outside—death, fighting, killing, surviving, et cetera. Justin wanted to scream for someone's help, anyone was enough just as long as they could get to him before what he feared was the worst that could happen.

But no, Giriko was already having his way. He had already clasped his hand onto the priest's mouth to shut him up. He had already ripped off his clothes and had turned him around, uncaring if the pretty blond would get bruises from the sharp edge of the steps at the front as he did at the back.

"This is your punishment, priest…" Giriko gruffly mumbled into his ear when he leaned forward and pulled the blond close. "This is your punishment for interrupting me and putting all that waiting into waste. I hate you for that…"

Giriko licked the shell of Justin's ear as he touched and squeezed the man's tight, sexy ass. "And at the same time, this is your prize for catching my attention…"

The brute unclasped his hand from the blond's mouth to pull out his own hardening member while his other kept a firm hold on the thin, sexy body.

"I… didn't… ask for any prize… beast!" Justin said once he was able to speak freely. He panted hard, fearing that the worst will happen if he just let this brute do as he pleased. He also had to help them outside. Whatever was going on, obviously the enemy had struck again. He had to find out who the new leader was, who was behind this attack.

And so with a new resolve, Justin elbowed Giriko and tried to push him off. He was lucky that the man had brought his guard down when he was having his way.

Justin then ran towards the altar, praying in his mind that his god will give him enough strength to defeat this man once more. He pulled out the guillotines on both arms and got ready to strike, watching Giriko get up and dust himself with laxity.

"Fucking priest…. Getting me all riled up and then leaving just as I was about to fuck you…" Giriko mumbled. "Heh, you look cute like that…"

Perverse eyes traveled up and down the bare, wounded and bruised body. Bits of what remained to be his clothes hung on his arms and legs, some of the cloth still somehow remaining on one shoulder.

Justin Law's eyes widened at the comment. What was that he felt just now? No! There is no _goddamned _way he just felt actually flattered by that comment! This was the demon who just commented and here he was feeling albeit giggly inside?

No, Justin thought, he was not flattered. In fact, he could feel his face redden a tiny bit and his anger intensify. Yes, it was anger and that was it. How dare this man call him cute? Yes, those were the correct thoughts that should be running about his mind. This brute didn't even have any right to call him anything like that after doing such a thing to his body! No, he should say such things when— No, no, _no_! Wrong thoughts yet again, wrong thoughts!

The blond man growled and his resolve and panic deepened. He had to finish this man before more unwanted and unwelcomed thoughts and feelings entered him again. And so Justin Law lunged towards the saw-man on the steps in white blind rage.

And thanks to that rage and lack of level headedness, it was too late for Justin to realize that he had been pulled into yet another trap. A golem clone was what he had shattered to pieces and before he knew it, an arm was slid around his neck from behind while a hand was skillfully brought to cover his eyes.

And then Justin could feel the ground disappear from beneath his feet. Before he could swing his bladed arms back to the direction of his enemy, something solid had knocked him from behind and he was out like a light just like that.

Justin woke up to the sound of screaming and running and fighting and surviving. In a second, he was struggling to get up to look for the man who he had previously fought with only to find himself bounded and unbelievably naked. The sheet that had covered the altar was what seemed to have been put on him while he was unconscious to serve as a blanket or a cover from any prying eyes. Now it was just covering that sensitive part of him, almost tossed aside when he struggled.

"Don't struggle, those ropes will only tighten," a familiar voice said.

True enough that every time Justin tried to loosen the ropes or move out of them, they only seemed to tighten down on him and give him more pain in the crotch as that seemed to be where most of the ropes joined to tighten up the most.

Blue eyes searched the room and Justin found himself on the cold stone floor of a small room. In a dark corner, the man who assaulted him sat on a chair, smoking from the looks of it.

"Wha—where am I?" the priest demanded.

He watched his captor draw in a long breath of the cigarette of which its end glowed in contrary to the dark shadows around it. And then, after he exhaled and let the smoke vanish, only did he reply. "You're in a more private room… I wanted to see for myself if you'd make a good fuck buddy or slave. So I brought you here…"

The priest glared at the dark shadow he assumed to be his captor's head. He earned a snide laugh as a retort. "What? Did you think I wasn't serious when I said I'd fuck you up before I'd kill you? Come on, Law, give me at least a little credit, will ya?"

And then silence ensued upon them. Justin continued with the silent treatment and the glaring. But whenever he felt the need to ask, he always did.

"Why do you want me so much?"

"Because I think you're really pretty."

"I'm not a woman. What makes you say such incoherent things?"

"Because I think you're really stubborn and won't admit it unless I pound it in your head."

"What's your real goal?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want from me? Why take me? I am not of use to you…"

"Oh yes, you are. Weren't you listening? I want a fuck buddy. Besides, just any girl out there won't work anymore…. Especially since I've found someone who will be much more… interesting."

Justin gritted his teeth. "I'd rather you take my life," he said, eyes leaving the man's silhouette and staring dully at the ground.

"Oh? What's this? Is my cute priest finally giving up?" Giriko mumbled, throwing the cigarette away and standing. He slowly stepped towards the blond on the floor and towered over him, eyes roaming the thin, slightly muscled and sexy frame. "You look so attractive from here… Especially with that thing covering your dick…"

Justin looked up at his captor, not really knowing if he should be flattered or offended anymore. "Who said I was giving up?" he scoffed. "I'm not that much of a coward to fear death… not like you."

Giriko's face became blank. He then lifted one foot and brought it down hard on the blonde's wounded stomach. Then he moved from his place so he could kick Justin's face once, twice, before he knelt down beside him and grabbed a handful of hair. He lifted it and watched with interested eyes as the blond winced from all those blows he gave just now. "Such a mouth would not fit a slave…" he said. Something twinkled in his eyes and he grinned. "Would you like for me to cut it off?"

Justin spit at the brunette's face in response, knowing well that the piece of cloth that covered his manhood had slipped off. "Monster, beast, heretic," he said. "Go on, cut it off. I dare you to do so…"

"Hm…" Giriko thought about it as he wiped the spit off of his face calmly. "No, I won't. You think you're so smart, huh? I mean, you know that I will only get to enjoy one hole of yours if I do… So no. Otherwise, I won't be getting any blowjobs from you."

Justin, feeling offended and even more angered, started to thrash about, pulling his hair out of Giriko's hold. He tried to activate the guillotines on his arms but nothing came out. He was out of energy. This man had also seemed to have put a seal on him where he can't see.

"You demon!"

Giriko laughed and kicked the blond again and again and again until he no longer struggled. "That's it. You've bored me now," the brute said. He knelt and flipped the shaking Justin over so they faced each other. "But soon, I won't be… Hehe, I think you'll find new vigor in what I'm about to do."

Giriko pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that had already been so tight on Justin, relieving him from them. But he didn't cut off those that held his hands and feet together.

He flipped the priest so he was down on his knees and head, as his hands were tied to his back, and touched the soft skin of his ass. "I can't wait to get inside you…" Giriko mumbled as he opened up the blond by inserting two fingers inside, feeling excitement at the sound of the pained cry from his prey.

"Painful, isn't it?" the predator laughed, slapping the tight, bruised ass with his other hand. "Don't worry, when we get there, you'll start to love it."

The brunette then added another finger inside Justin and moved all three around, the cries of pain being music to his ears. "That's it, squirm, cry in pain…" he said as he spread the man from inside. "I like that…"

Justin, who knew that he shouldn't be giving this man any pleasure at all, shut his mouth and swallowed back the urge to scream again, even when a fourth finger was added. He focused on breathing instead. But before he could fully pull his concentration from the pain to his breathing, Giriko pulled his fingers out and flipped him around so they faced each other.

The blond, abused priest pressed his legs close and protected his manhood the best he could while he tried to move away from the beast.

Giriko watched as the smaller man tried to crawl away. He laughed and easily caught up to him, getting on top of him.

Justin looked up at Giriko's face in fear of being violated again and saw that his captor's facial expression had changed. That look—it wasn't the same. It was something new that he had seen on the man. He wondered what it was. It looked a little like regret or sadness… Something that he never knew the man could feel.

Suddenly the brunette leaned closer to the blond, their eyes not leaving each other's. Justin was alerted at the contact of warm hands on his skin. His fears were heightening again. But he was surprised when Giriko hugged him instead, but that didn't stop him from trying to worm himself out of the grasp.

The brown-eyed man held the priest in his arms and licked his cheek, along with those tears that had made him seem so damn vulnerable—which he is at the moment. The brunette held onto the priest until he calmed down and stopped struggling, knowing he was causing inner turmoil to the man in his arms.

"Hey," he whispered in Justin's ear, his tone gentle. "I like you…"

* * *

And that's where I decided to finish. Long chapter. I believe I've never written something this long as one chapter before… or have I?

Either way, it's a breakthrough for me. Been wondering how I'd take this story from where I last left. And I decided that I'll write down what happened during 'that one time' Giriko was talking about from the previous chappie.

It seems that my sadistic self has awakened once more… but not entirely yet seeing as I haven't given them some real smex yet. Besides, I do believe that these two will soon come to terms with each other one way or another.

Hope you enjoyed~


	3. First Attempt

**Reluctance**

Chapter 3

Author: Tana Uzumaki

Rating: M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a very tiny bit of gore

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Soul Eater or any of the other characters in it, just this dirty, twisted, and sexy plot. Except Gael. /shot

A/N: Thanks to all those who gave a review/comment, favorited, alerted, etc. You guys rock XD

And to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do from where I last left. But I do know that the two are going to need something new so here goes…

Warning: There may be OOCness here that I might regret ever letting this story be written this way. _"I don't know what I'm doing anymore…" _Seriously, I don't think I do.

* * *

**First Attempt**

Dull, bored, beautiful and dried-out blue eyes stared into the darkness. Calm breathing escaped dry, cracked, slightly-damaged lips that became the only sound in the room. But even then, his ears heard not only his loud, calm, beating heart but those words as well.

Those words that surprised Justin Law. Those words of affection that no one would have thought would come from someone like Giriko, the heartless, chaos-loving engineer.

"_Hey… I like you." _

Those were the exact words that had rung throughout the silence that time.

But now that he's trapped in this dark hell hole, Justin regretted ever believing in them for even just a fraction of a second. He should have known that it was a lie all along. His judgment and opinion about the brutal man should have _never_ changed when he heard those words. He shouldn't have thought that the man had feelings too because he was anything but a man!

He was a brute, a demon, a heretic, a war freak! He was everything that Justin would never wish to be.

Fists formed and the blond priest struggled to escape the shackles that held his wrists up once more in anger and regret. He gritted his teeth and mustered the energy to bring forth his guillotines. But none came.

Even when he struggled and struggled, it was still all in vain. Nothing had happened and Justin was slowly losing hope, even his faith. He was starting to slowly lose everything.

It was then when he heard the familiar footsteps of his captor. It was then when his eyes found the familiar light of flames from a torch. Immediately, Justin feigned sleep.

Soon, the room and everything in it was bathed in yellow-orange light. Giriko had lit up the other two torches in the room just like how he had the day before and put the third one on an empty torch-holder.

Then he pulled off his gloves while watching the poor, abused and bare priest who was chained to the wall. His eyes traveled up and down the bruised and wounded body which he left untended.

"Ready to give in yet?" he asked as he put his gloves down on the table next to the door and threw his cigarette on the ground, effectively putting it off when he stepped on it.

When he didn't receive any response, Giriko started to whistle as he walked to the far end of the room where a cabinet stood. He opened it and pulled something out. Then he closed it and watched the blond for reactions as he walked closer with the object in his hand.

"Oh Father~" Giriko said in a singsong tone as he lashed the leather whip on the ground. "Let's have fun, shall we?"

Slowly, Justin raised his head. There was no point in pretending if Giriko would always assume that he was awake. The blond stared lifelessly at the brute for a while before he looked to the side in refusal.

"Oh? You're still at it?" The tone was different now. It was disappointed and dangerous, as was the glare that bore through the blond. "Fine. You wanna do this the hard way? Then here you go!"

In a second, a loud sound rang through the room, followed by a snarl and a cry of pain.

"I am still at it and I will keep at it… until my dying day!" Justin said through gritted teeth. He pushed back the rest of the pained cries. No, he wasn't going to give this man any more pleasure in seeing his pain.

Giriko lashed at the priest's wounded body again, specifically at his cheek. But instead, the whip hit the man's side. But he didn't let the other notice that he missed his target. He lashed again and again and again until he was satisfied and the chained man was bleeding again from his wounds.

Forty-five lashes had been sent his way; Giriko counted them. And never did the captor hear any cry or groan or plea. This only angered him more, of course. He whipped five more times before he took a closer look at his work, squatting in front of the man.

Justin was so much paler now, the contrast of his blood and skin—whichever part remained free from a bruise, wound and blood—made that obvious. His eyes, though still defiant, were emptier, duller. His breathing was ragged and deep and almost uneven. He looked sickly thin, almost as if he was so close to death.

Giriko felt something tugging at his heart at the sight. He felt triumphant to be able to bring his enemy down like this but there was something else that was foreign but familiar to him. Familiar in a sense that he had felt it not too long ago, like at the night of this man's capture and yesterday as well. But this was the first time he's felt this kind of feeling in his 800 years.

The man felt like he wanted to comfort this blond and heal him and keep him alive so he could keep him to himself. But after realizing what he was thinking, Giriko swore under his breath for thinking of such things and pushed those ideas out of his mind.

Unwilling to show those emotions, he brought a hand up and pulled back the priest's head by his hair. "Ready to give in yet?" he asked, his eyes cold and stoic and serious.

The engineer watched the priest's lips slowly move, as if time was in slow motion. "Just… kill me…" the words came out in a raspy, pained voice.

What coursed through the brunette was unknown to him. But he didn't like it. It hurt his chest, whatever it was. The plea that came from this man's lips hurt him, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, fucking priest," Giriko said now with a voice as cold as his stare. "But I won't be giving you the easy way out… I'll slowly kill you and make sure you suffer even more!"

Silence filled the room after that, save for the smaller man's panting. And after that, there was a pained cry, followed by the sound of breaking of chains and a body falling on the cold, hard ground, and more pained panting.

Giriko stood up silently and walked out of the room with a torch in one hand, his gloves in the other. He didn't bother putting out the other two torches in the room anymore. Justin Law will need them if he wanted to survive.

Justin held onto his stomach as he curled up on the cold cell floor. He laid there for a while to wait for his breathing to return to normal. After he had somehow calmed himself down, he slowly got up, wincing from the opened wounds or disturbed bruises.

He limped towards the light. And when his feet gave up on him midway, he chose to drag his body. He needed the heat, he needed food, and he needed water so badly. Silently praying, Justin closed his eyes and curled up close to the heat source.

For now, the food and water can't be provided yet. But heat was here and that was enough. Since his capture three days ago, he had only been fed twice, given water six times and visited thrice. He was hurt and almost violated each time Giriko had come to visit him, though today was an exception for the latter part. The man didn't even touch him earlier for lustful reasons.

The priest could only wonder as to why that was as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep under the heat and light.

Blue eyes opened up from the loud sounds of his own grumbling stomach. He was really hungry now, it seems. And if this kept up, then he'd surely die as Giriko wanted him to.

Justin sat up and leaned on the cold stone wall. He did nothing and concentrated on ignoring his roaring stomach for a good, long while. He thought back to those words Giriko told him and he could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes.

Had the man not said that he liked Justin? So why did he take everything away from him? Why was he making Justin suffer? Or did he mean something else by saying he liked Justin? Even when he tried to rape him, Justin could remember that the man held back a little.

The blond furiously wiped away the tears. Obviously what he said back then was a lie to bring his guard down. But if that was so, then why did his eyes hold truthfulness in them that time? And why did his voice sound so sincere?

_Even a demon could feign compassion,_ he thought bitterly. _A demon like him… truly is heartless._

Just then, the door opened and Giriko came in with bits of bread and a cup of water. Justin looked up at him and moved away when he stepped closer.

"Hey, I got your dinner," the brute said, stopping in his tracks. "Come 'ere."

"I'm not in the mood to eat," Justin said as he curled up into a ball and hid his face. Though his stomach growled loudly and he heard the brunette sigh.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Justin looked up at the man and frowned. He tucked his head into the ball again. "I don't believe you."

"Of course you won't," he heard the man grumble as he moved closer; Justin automatically shifted away. Another sigh escaped the brunette's lips, a frustrated one this time.

"You know, if you want me to hurt you again, I'll have no problem doing so. But I'm not in the mood either so just come here and let me fucking feed you."

Justin snorted at what Giriko said. "I'm capable of feeding myself. But I'm just not in the mood to feed myself right now so just leave the food there and I'll get to it later, okay?" he said, looking up into brown eyes a few meters away.

"Tch. Don't you fucking talk to me like that priest," Giriko said as he dropped the dog bowl that served as Justin's plate and put the cup down on the table. He stomped towards the blond who looked at him fearlessly but was slightly shivering and already moving away. He caught his arms in no time and topped the priest in one swift move.

"You're going to eat whether you like it or not…" Giriko growled. He got up and dragged the poor priest over to where the scattered food was. "Eat! It's your fault that it fell anyway."

Justin stubbornly curled up into a ball again and shook his head. "No."

"You're testing me, priest."

Justin stayed still and got ready for anything. Sure enough, Giriko sent a kick on his side. He flinched and groaned, but he kept it to a minimum. Why would he want the blond to eat so desperately?

The fact that the food may be poisoned or drugged came into Justin's mind—all the more reason for him to reject the demands. "No."

Giriko growled. "Why are you so fucking stubborn! I'm already giving you food. What, you want something else? You want a gourmet meal or something, huh?"

"I don't want anything!" Justin said. He felt the man grab him and try to pin him down. He curled up even tighter into the ball and refused to be dominated.

They struggled, Giriko tried to loosen the priest from his tight ball, Justin just tried to tighten up more. That is, until Giriko pinched him and loosened him down enough. His thighs were sat on and his hands were held above his head in a crushing grip.

Once more, he was made vulnerable. And then the same warm, calloused hands that often hurt him were felt again, this time, they held him in place.

Justin felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this to stop. But he didn't want to give in either. He was just so sick of all of this—the pain that was both physical and emotional, the comrades and friends who told him they hated him when they visited him for the first time in his previous dream, the fatigue, the grumbling of his stomach, the horrible being that he had been reduce into. He was no longer a chaste, pure virgin but a dirty, wasted man.

He could even barely pray now. Even his faith was slowly fading along with what was left of his pride and honor. Everyone, everything else was gone. He was nothing more than a pitiful, disgusting human being.

A sob escaped the blond's lips. This seemed to freeze Giriko for a moment. Justin looked up at the man, knowing that tears had come back to flow out of his eyes. He hated those tears. They showed how weak he truly was inside. And now that it was obvious how weak he was, Justin expected that the brute on top of him would probably laugh at him and taunt him.

But Giriko didn't. Instead, he wiped Justin's tears away and let go of his hands. He got off of the priest, who moved away from him as soon as he could and curled back into a whimpering, crying ball of scars and wounds. "Stop this," he heard the blond whisper.

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked monotonously, showing no emotions but confusion.

"Stop playing around with me…"

"Playing around?" Giriko asked as he shifted on the floor into a more comfortable sitting position. "Who said I'm playing around with you?"

"Please, just stop. Just kill me and end this misery."

"Not likely."

"Why not!" Justin shouted in frustration.

"I'm not an idiot to kill the man I like so much."

Giriko watched as Justin frowned and noticed that his fists were clenching tight. Then he saw the glint in Justin's eyes and followed their line of sight. The blond was looking at the knife tucked in Giriko's belt.

He looked back at the blond and saw him shaking his head, as if dismissing the ridiculous idea. "I don't believe you…" he sniffed. "If you like me so much, then you shouldn't be hurting me or imprisoning me. You don't show how much you like a person by giving them so little to eat or drink when you know they have nothing else to consume. You may not want to kill me, but you already have the moment you laid your hands on me and killed my comrades! If you like me, then you shouldn't be forcing _anything _on me."

Giriko looked down. The man had a point. But he wasn't getting _his_ point. "You're wrong," Giriko said defensively. But before he could say anything else, Justin was already letting out his frustrations.

"No! I won't be listening to you anymore! No, no, no! I will _never _believe you anymore," the blond shouted. "I'm tired of being starved and tired and abused. I'm tired of being trapped here doing nothing while you kill off more innocents!"

Justin watched Giriko raise an eyebrow, as if asking for proof that he was murdering people. "I know because I smell the disgusting scent of death around you when you come here," the blond said. "And I'm tired of your dirty mouth and perverse hands! You're nothing but a—"

"SHUT UP!" Giriko shouted. "How would you know if I've killed innocents, huh? All you've ever caught a whiff of is the scent of death and probably nothing else! I mean would you even know how innocent they are, or how chaste? Do you even know that who I'm killing off are criminals who wish to take over what's left of Shibusen!"

The blond was silenced for a moment. But he refused to believe the brute and started again. "No! You're lying! Shibusen is gone, you said so yourself! You liar!"

"So you don't consider yourself a part of Shibusen anymore?" Giriko asked, earning a surprised look from the blond again. He watched as Justin looked down and frowned. Silence reigned over them for a minute, save for the sniffs of the silently crying priest.

"If you're saying that protecting me is enough to show how much you like me…"

"You're wrong, Father."

Justin buried his face in his arms, not really wanting to say what he'll say next. "Then tell me how you are right. I won't understand your intentions or reasons if you don't explain yourself…" he mumbled.

Giriko hesitated. He didn't want to tell Justin what was really happening. He didn't want to let him know his situation and how bad it could turn out for the both of them if he didn't treat Justin this way.

"Do you even know how much in danger you are right now?"

"Yeah, I know… At any given moment, you can rape, kill or hurt me again," Justin said. He did not need to look up to see the anger that flashed in the other's eyes.

"Shut up if you want my fucking explanation." There was a visible wince when the priest heard the curse word. And then nothing else was said from the blond. "There's another group out there who wants to conquer the world and once more let madness reign. But in order to do that, they need someone pure and chaste who is not underage. You are who they decided to target."

"So you chose to taint me and push me into sin?" Justin couldn't help but feel his blood boil. This man was probably lying again. Why not? If he wanted to make Justin be more willing to be touched again, then he would lie something that would sound likely and there he goes with a new toy to play with and break. Now there's no way this priest was going to believe those words, not now, not ever.

"Something like that…" Giriko said.

"But if there really was an organization out there and they only had come out after Shibusen's fall, then I guess touching me in the church _as_ Shibusen fell would spell that you had only done that according to your own desires.

And come to think of it, not much 'raping' and touching has happened since, save for today," Justin said, glaring at the brunette. "How do you explain that? There's no way that you possibly could have stopped your vile desires after knowing that I am the key to their success and your possible fall. Or is my innocence and purity worth much more than that?"

Giriko kept himself from blowing. He had to handle this calmly, not like the way he had back in the church. But he couldn't give Justin everything that he knew, too. It would be too risky. He, no… _they_ wanted him to make Justin believe him so he could be a comrade. But, as always, things were easier said than done. "I know you know better… So trust your instincts and just fucking trust me for once, will you?"

The blond angrily gritted his teeth and buried his head in his arms after a short glaring contest with the brunette. He didn't like this, not one bit. Everything he heard from his head were discouragements, words that told him that he would just get hurt again if he did as Giriko asked. "I won't…" he mumbled stubbornly, fist clenched tight.

"Fine then," Giriko huffed angirly, moving away. "I didn't fucking think you would do so anyway!"

He had just had it! The brunette left the room irritably, slamming the door shut and locking it without bothering to put off the lights or take one of the torches with him. He could always use the walls for guidance anyway and the way from here to his quarters was already encrypted into his mind. He had somehow memorized the path from his room to here and back without really meaning to.

And knowing that fact, Giriko just felt all the more frustrated inside. Not because he couldn't do his mission of appealing to the blond and converting him into one of them, but because of the distrust he has seen in Justin. Had he been that bad to the other that all trust and dependence had gone?

Why did he care what the other thought anyway? If he wanted Justin to be one of them, he could easily have a witch cast a brainwashing spell on him. But no, the brunette had to have asked that he'd do it instead. He had wanted to get closer to Justin and inadvertently earn his trust. And he had hoped that that trust would be given to him after time.

But instead of trust, what he got was doubt. Justin obviously didn't want to see him as anything but a brutal liar, a monster.

Giriko growled as he entered his warm, dim quarters (just the way he liked it) and jumped onto his bed. "Gael!" he called. "Get in here and get me some booze!"

"Y-yes sir!" A tiny voice said and immediately, one of the black-clad minions appeared beside the bed with a tray of beer in her hands. "Here you go, sir…"

Giriko grumpily took one of the bottles and took a long swig until he had finished half of the bottle. "Ah, that's the spot," he declared to the room, his thirst of liquor slowly replacing the anger.

The engineer took another swig before he remembered the reason why he was turning to alcohol, and threw the bottle to the wall opposite him. "Why that fucking priest!" He growled. "How dare he reject me again!"

"U-um…" the one named Gael mumbled, trying to answer the obviously rhetorical question.

"He's always so fuckin' stubborn that it's actually annoying me now!" Giriko continued on without much care to the minion. He took another bottle and drank from it. "He may have looked pretty cute before with a stubborn face and all, but now it's just getting fucking annoying and frustrating!"

"S-sir Giriko…"

The addressed man threw the emptied bottle onto the wall again, still ignoring the minion who was trying to state an advice. "Assuming things that aren't even true… and earning the nerve to talk back to me… Where'd he learn to man up like that? I thought I'd taught him who the frickin' boss is when I took care of him that one time in the church… As it turns out, it looks like he didn't learn his lesson!"

"U-um… Mister Giriko… I-I think you—" Gael continued to mumble as the brunette continued to drink then throw the bottle. She'd have to clean all that broken glass later… again.

"Is he stupid or something! I was there to give him food and yet he fucking tells me he wasn't in the mood for any! I have no objections if he chooses to starve himself to death but I have to get him into becoming one of us too before he fucking decides to die—"

"I think I know how you can make him trust you!" Gael said, cutting off the brunette to get his attention. In a second, she was held by the neck and was facing a slightly-drunk Giriko. She trembled in fear. But she could see that he wanted to hear her out.

"Oh yeah? Tell me…" Giriko said, his breath reeking of the previous five strong bottles of beer he had just consumed not ten minutes ago. His grip was tight, but only enough to let fear course through the girl in front of him, and enough to make her gag slightly.

"U-uhm… I-if you want him to trust you… then you should do what he wants you to do…" Gael said, still trembling in fear for her life.

Giriko just blinked at her before laughing hard and letting go. "You're really stupid, aren't you? What am I, his keeper?" he said with a snicker. "And do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to listen to you?"

In a swift movement, he had pulled her into the bed and was sitting on top of her, holding her down, pinning her tight. He had one hand around her neck, the other tightly clasped on her mouth, thickly gloved fingertips digging slightly into the cheeks. His amusement had all gone from his eyes, despite the smile. "Tell me, are you one of them? Are you here to take him away from me?" he asked, voice laced with danger.

If Gael had been trembling badly before, well now it was worse, her worst so far. Giriko burned her stare with his, his eyes reflecting the teary, fearful ones with malevolence. He let go of her mouth to let her speak, his hand instead replacing its captured mouth with a shaking wrist.

"I-I… I'm not… going to t-take him… away from you…" Gael said; her will of keeping alive pushed her to speak. "I-I… I'm just… saying that… maybe you could coo him by doing as he wants…"

Giriko raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked in a monotone.

"Y-yes… I-if you give him better quarters or food… or maybe even a bit of hope… maybe he might give you his trust and join you…"

Giriko said nothing for a while. Then he let go of the girl and got off of her. "Hm…" he hummed, going to a table in the room. He opened one of its drawers and stared at the contents inside. "Leave. I have to think about this… And take the beer with you," he commanded as he pulled a seat over to the table and opened a lamp.

With a relieved sigh and a wipe of her tears, the little cloaked girl immediately did as she was told, almost fearing that if she had taken another second in the room, he might truly end her life. She took the less heavy case of beer with her, along with the empty bottles in it. Then she closed the door and trotted off.

Giriko pulled out a small, fist-sized box. He set it on the table after closing the drawer and stared at it for a good while, fully aware of what was inside it and how it affected him. He reluctantly opened it, unsure of whether he should throw it away or give it to Justin for a better use.

He had kept the item inside the box since his first battle with the priest a good while back. At first, he wasn't sure how he had acquired it. But as it seems, when one of his golems attacked the blond, the said item somehow got stuck in it.

Since then, Giriko kept it. At first, he had no idea why he would take such a thing that completely went against his principles. But as time went by, he found himself becoming attached to it, seeking for even just a glimpse when he was faced with troublesome emotions that couldn't be managed beyond the comfort of alcohol. And often, these emotions concerned the blond, petite priest.

There were times when Giriko tried to destroy it. But every time he tried, he found himself weakening inside, unable to do as he intended. Before he knew it, the brunette had been attached to it so much that his thoughts of destroying it vanished and were replaced with a strong desire to value and treasure it.

With a sigh, Giriko closed the box and slid it back into the very back of the drawer, hidden under and among his gears and screwdrivers and nuts and bolts. He'll have to pay the priest a visit some time later. Not right now. He still wanted to give him time to think or consider the offer. But if he still rejects it the next time Giriko comes around, then the brunette will have to go on with other means of convincing…

* * *

A/N: Woot! Finished finally! I wonder how long it has been since I last updated this story. Been too addicted to Hetalia that I kind of run out of juice when I try other fandoms. Well, this one should be enough. I think I have enough ideas for this… somehow.

Also, if there are inconsistencies, that may be because I've been writing on and off for the past weeks. Please pardon me for that.

I thought I needed to write out of the prison cell and flashbacks for a change.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
Please tell me, did I put too much angst here? I feel like I overdid it a little...


	4. Risky Deal

**Reluctance**

Chapter 4

Author: Tana Uzumaki

Rating: M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a very tiny bit of gore

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Soul Eater or any of the other characters in it, just this dirty, twisted, and sexy plot. _/shot_

Except Gael, I totally own her.

Author's notes at the end.

* * *

**A Risky Deal**

_Is someone looking for me out there? Does anybody even care? Has anybody noticed my absence? What if nobody did? What if they don't know where to look or what to do? What if I've been replaced? Not that it really matters… My job wasn't very exciting, not as I first thought it to be. But in terms of friendship and maybe as a person who might matter… would they even think of replacing me? What if I'm just left here to die an unwanted death?_

_What if… they've forgotten?_

_Am I just someone who can be so easily replaced in their lives? Am I better off dead after all?_

"Let's go, Father," Giriko said as he stepped into the cold room with a torch in hand. Justin didn't respond. He just stared at the blazing fire, wondering how such a thing can give so much hope yet can be so destructive. He mused about its wonderful uses as light and heat source (with which he could use in this insufferably cold and dark place); and its destructive traits such as the burns and the lack of oxygen in case one was trapped in a room of only fire and little space and lessening breathable air.

Fire… such a beautiful yet dangerous element, such a useful risk, such a blessing. And speaking of fire, the devil stepped closer to Justin, irritation burning in his eyes. Almost automatically, the blond curled in tighter on himself and prepared for another beating.

"Get up."

Oh, how such cold words contradicted the burning heat inside him, Justin mused as he blinked away the sudden fear that visibly flashed in his eyes. He didn't want another argument. But he had too little energy, considering that he didn't really bother to eat the ridiculous excuse of food that was brought to him ten hours or so ago.

He didn't really feel like complying with the request either, he never did. Even if he did try now, he'd just probably lose balance from the lack of proper nutrition and water and proper training and rest and heat and all that he had before that he doesn't have now, love included (that is, if he did have such a thing before; he can't really remember but he was pretty convinced that the company of his friends and colleagues was a good enough excuse for love).

"I don't understand," Justin mumbled almost incoherently, his voice a little rough from lack of usage and probably from the cold.

The brunette growled in exasperation and pulled him up forcibly. Justin's frail, thinner body limply followed the arm that was pulled up, exposing the warmly covered skin to the cold air. His head lolled towards the pull of gravity and he continued to stare at the brute.

He saw a flicker of worry in those brown eyes and wondered if he was starting to see things now. That or Giriko was playing around again.

Justin felt a warm arm around his thin waist and looked to see that the brunette had wrapped an arm around it, supporting his flaccid body. Before he could register anything else, Giriko pulled him closer and pulled him up, causing him to be heaved into a bridal carry.

It took him a while to register even that. Justin, other than feeling embarrassed (with which if he had enough blood in his system, it would probably be rushing to his cheeks now), tried to struggle free from Giriko's hold. His only problem was that he was too weak and could only muster strength equal to a young child's.

"Let me go," he said, almost meaning it half-heartedly. After all, he finally had a heat source for his shivering, cold body. Instinctively, he curled in closer to the warm body though he didn't mean to do so.

"No," Giriko said, unaffected by his prisoner's pathetic struggling strength-wise.

"Please just leave me to die…" Justine mumbled, only to still be ignored.

Giriko, though Justin didn't truly notice, was sneaking around the halls and hiding whenever some other black-clad men passed by or went up around the corner. The blond only became aware of that when he was brought into a corner darker than most in the fire-lit underground, or so he assumed.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, fear obviously mixing up in the weak tone. Justin wasn't sure now which really made him weak and scared—if it was the darkness that ate them and held unknown things or the fact that Giriko was bringing him into a dark corner when he was at his most vulnerable.

Giriko shushed him harshly, which added to his fears. Justin prayed, his eyes closed tight and his shivering only worsening. "Hey, you all right?" the brute asked from above him, voice laced with worry. And as he did, the blond could feel being pulled closer into the warm body, shaking his head briefly. He caught sight of the eyes that watched him and looked away immediately.

After a few minutes and after making sure that whoever came around and walked by them was already gone, Giriko came back out into the open and walked down the corridors. Now Justin understood why he had to be brought into the dark corner. But the question about what the reason was for sneaking him out of that cell bothered him and added into the fear that diminished just a short while back.

However the man was still weak and so he could not really concentrate or register immediately where they turned or how far they went down a hall. He could only go in and out of sleep during that period. The next thing he knew was that he woke in a warm bed in a warm room with his stomach demanding for food. Hazy baby-blue eyes traveled the dully-painted, well-lit room and Justin saw that his captor wasn't around.

Well, for starters, at least he could escape easier this way. Justin forced his weak body into a sitting position. The world spun for a split second and dazed him for a short while before he could focus again.

"Um…"

The hesitant voice made the blond jump and he turned warily towards the direction. There in the corner was a little girl in a black cloak who was looking up at him timidly. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice, looking at the floor and stepping back a little.

She looked a few years older than Maka, Justin noticed. Her olive eyes watched him, bits of black hair falling in front of them. Her face was round, much like the student's, but her features were sharp. The priest narrowed his eyes at her and moved away. Who knows? This one might have a body that contained a witch, like Medusa's case.

Justin wondered if a girl like this could be trusted at a time like this. And if she was a witch, why would she evidently hide a bruising cheek and perceptively try not to limp when she walked towards him?

However his precaution was swept away by the tempting scent of food in her hands, though only momentarily. A tray was held between the girl's fingers where on top of it rested steaming bowls of rice and curry. At the side were the chopsticks, spoon and then a glass of water.

Justin's mouth watered at the sight. It wasn't much. But after a pretty long time of starvation, Justin knew that even just that would suffice since he didn't eat very much from the very start anyway.

The girl seemed to notice where his stare led and stepped even closer to him, walking around the bed. "Here," she said. "Mister Giriko said you'd better eat. He said you'd gone so thin and you had become so weak and he says he didn't want a rival like that."

Giriko. Of course. This was a trap. It had to be because it was too good to be true (though maybe not that good, judging by this girl's condition and the room and everything else within the room; then again, it may be worse so he didn't try to complain much about how good or bad things were). What did he expect? For all he knew, the brute could have put poison in it and told this girl to serve it to him. On the other hand, didn't Giriko say he didn't want to kill Justin? Ah, the wonders of that mad man's madness… It was limitless, considering all the confusion he has been giving the blond lately.

Justin's brows furrowed. "Giriko sent this?" he asked hesitantly, cautiously as he took the tray to his lap.

The girl nodded, her slightly fazed eyes not leaving his. "He was rather insistent that you eat…" she mumbled, her voice very soft and her stare far-away.

Justin stared at his food. Then he inspected it—smelling it, rummaging in it, watching for any bubbles or bits of pills.

"If you are quite suspicious, you may let me take a bite and I'll show you that it safe," the girl offered, almost automatically—as if she was used to being used as a tester first.

Justin looked up at her. _Poor thing_, he thought. She must have been told to say and do that. The blond couldn't help but feel his blood boil a little at the cruel ways of the brunette.

"No, it's all right," Justin said. If Giriko wanted to kill him, well… he didn't. But if he did, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't do it through this dirty, indirect way; because Giriko lived to personally kill and find joy in his victim's pain.

The girl nodded and left the room. Justin heard the click of the lock from the other side. So he was still kept in a prison cell. Only this one had a warm bed—which, he realized, could also be dangerous for him.

Giriko had wanted him back then. So what would stop him from trying again now? Well, other than what he said about Justin's purity and the thing with whatever other organization was out there, of course.

Justin ate quietly. He savored the delicious food that was given to him and contemplated about the food back at home. He thought about his friends and the nightmares about them that tugged at his conscience. Were they real (as in were they really haunting him) or did his imaginative mind make up the dreams because of his conscience?

What else was Giriko planning? How else did he intend to perplex Justin? Did he have some kind of engagement in mind now?! Because if he did,—and now that Justin had thought about that possibility—well, then that would make sense because the brunette did not truly care for anyone but himself. He had no friends to truly care about, no lover, no family. So what should keep him from treating his rival like shit? Because, seriously, Giriko would not be the same Giriko that Justin first met if he was not the sadistic, immature, jerk of a rival that he is.

Justin wondered about many other things, his escape included—one in particular included the choice of attempting suicide.

Justin flinched when the thought organized itself in his mind. _He would look for a weapon, then he would kill himself. It would be better if he was in front of Giriko so he could give his rival a good show. And then his rival won't have a rival anymore._

That was how the idea was summarized. But Justin didn't like it. He didn't like the thought of death bestowed upon him by himself. It was disgusting. It was revolting. It was the last hope of a poor, desperate, suffering, mad soul. And Justin assured himself that he was not, in _any_ way, a soul like that. Well, not yet thankfully.

He was a man of honor and religion. He took pride in his beliefs. And he had sworn to himself that he would die first before anyone could take down his spirit.

_But I was wrong. It was easier said than done…_Justin thought miserably as he finished his meal. He didn't believe as much anymore. And he's already been distanced from his god since that first night in capture. And it was ridiculous because it was so quickly cracked. _If I mend it now… I wonder if I will be able to fix that crack…_

Hours went by. The blond had not done so much but walk around, sit, observe the walls and furniture, and eat and drink for the second time. He could not help but suspect Giriko's motives as well as the girl who brought him the food and water; and, as he guessed, she soon brought him clothes as well.

He was on the bed, burying his head in the pillow, wondering just what the hell was going on, when the door opened for the nth time since he was brought here. Without much of a glance to the guest, Justin knew immediately it was Giriko.

The blond recognized the soul wavelength and the anger or irritation or whatever that emitted from him. That scent of death was hanging about him—now stronger than ever. Something was wrong.

The priest turned to face the newcomer and sat up warily. What made Justin frown in confusion was the fact that Giriko did not seem to be dangerous at all. Yes, that awful scent of death was about him but he did not seem to be in the mood to kill, to which Justin was relieved despite the fact that he can't read the brunette's facial expression. So instead of doing anything else, he chose to stare at the man.

He noticed that the man did not have his usually over-sized gloves around his arms. In their stead, bandages were wrapped tightly around his arms. A band-aid was stuck right across his cheek to the underside of his jaw.

Justin continued to stare. Giriko did not look like the type to use band-aids. Maybe bandages, yes. After all, those gloves did not look very gentle to the skin so he probably wore protection underneath them. But band-aids? He actually seemed like the guy who'd rather show off his battle scars so as to intimidate his opponents.

Giriko stared back at him equally as the blue-eyed man continued to speculate in the bed. He was surprised that the guy did not move and just stayed there. Maybe the bed was too comfortable? Or maybe he wasn't given the food and water. He wondered briefly if the girl remembered to give him brunch and dinner at all. Because if she didn't, well, the next time he sees her, she'll be dead as fuck. Had he not specifically told her to feed him at least twice today!?

After a while of waiting for something to come from him, Giriko sighed, knowing that nothing will happen. Justin will be as passive as ever—as he had always been. Passive, but not submissive. And stubborn. And doubtful, though that can't be helped.

"How are you doing?" Giriko asked, eyes leaving the blond's and hand going up behind his neck. He shuffled awkwardly in his place as he tried to make casual conversation. Though he didn't miss the way those blue orbs hardened with caution and the way the air between them became thicker.

"Why do you care?" The question was asked with steel-cold distrust, which didn't surprise the brunette.

"It's not that I specifically _should_ care," Giriko said as he glanced back at the man in the bed. "I just can't help but do so."

The blond visibly tensed. If anything, he look angered and insulted. His stare hardened with determination and a fire that the brunette hadn't seen in a while.

Giriko watched with curiosity and growing irritation as Justin sit up on the bed, slouching so his head hung down just as much as his clothes did over his thin frame, but not so much that he couldn't see those blue orbs burning holes into him. Because he could and they were murderous. The plump, pretty lips were pressed tightly into a grim line before they snarled words at him. "Are you mocking me!?"

Giriko had to admit, though only ever to himself, he was surprised at this courage and boldness his 'slave' was displaying all so suddenly. He was surprised and he was pissed. Though he did not show it and only quirked up an eye brow. "Heh, what makes you say that?" he asked back challengingly.

"You hurt me. Badly. Then you tell me sugar-coated lies and expect me to believe them. And just then, as I was attaining eternal rest, you bring me food and warmth and clothes," Justin said with frustration. "And now, you're asking me how I am. Well, truthfully, I'm feeling quite ridiculous and very disappointed. Thanks for asking."

"Whoa, chill the fuck down, all right?" Giriko said. "I can't have you dead now, can I? With that organization after you and all…"

He stepped closer to the blond, who surprisingly kept still as he glared up at his captor, and leaned down just enough so they were at eye level with each other. "Besides, I don't want to lose a rival, let alone a person who I can't help caring for," he added with sort of a good intention and a badly held up smile (which also held good intention). In response, however, he received a slap in the face. And a hard one at that, too.

"Don't you play around with me, you brute!" Justin snarled at the engineer as he tried to register what had happened. "I'm tired of being played with and I'm tired of your filthy, dirty language!"

"Oh… Is this what your renewed vigor is all about now?" Giriko growled back as quickly, taking Justin by the front of his plain white shirt. "Or did that stupid girl give you specific instructions on how to get me started?"

There was a flash of recognition in those blue eyes at the mention of the other slave, followed that was an angrier drive. "She said nothing to me," Justin said firmly.

"So she didn't…" Giriko mumbled as he looked to the side thoughtfully. "But maybe she tried through some other way… Maybe she wrote to you, signaled you, or maybe even spelled it out."

Justin did not like the way that the brute's eyes were darkening. They weren't angry, for one. But they weren't happy either. In truth, they seem to show the many ways of torture the brute seemed to be thinking. So he tried desperately to bring Giriko's attention back at him and only him.

"No unnecessary contact was made, I assure you," the blond insisted. When Giriko did not look convinced, he tried the first regrettable option that entered his mind. "I'll bet my life on it. I swear that nothing unnecessary was done."

At the gamble, his captor's eyes lit up. Giriko's stare was brought back into the blue-eyed blond's, as was his full attention now. "Oh? You bet your life on it?" he asked, voice filled with deviousness.

"Yes," Justin said resolutely. Yet in the back of his mind, he was wondering why he was risking his life on a girl he did not know. Under normal circumstances, Justin would always look for another way to save someone without compromising himself. Even in this situation, he knew there would always be other ways. But he had settled for this—entrusting his life to a rival, his captor and a man he would last turn to—no wait, he'd never even consider turning to—even if all the madness in the world would start eating everything up. "If you can prove me wrong, then you can have my life."

"Hm… Does that include your full attention?"

"Yes, it's all yours."

"Your body?"

"Yes, yours."

"Your soul, your heart and your mind?"

"Yes."

"Your faith and everything else that goes with it?"

"…yes."

"And if I am wrong?"

"You will free me from this hell."

"Nice shot but no," Giriko said flatly with an unamused stare.

Justin knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try, maybe. "Then my life remains to be mine and you may not take control over it," Justin said. "However, you may not hurt, blackmail or even dare to threaten the girl or anybody else to prove me wrong… Simply because I know that I am not."

"Well, isn't that gutsy?" Giriko laughed, all anger and annoyance gone now. "This is new, priest. I haven't seen you so determined and brave in a long while."

Justin frowned. What was that supposed to mean, exactly? Well, whatever. Now he had some kind of assurance that Giriko would not touch the girl, at least.

His shirt was let go of and he was set back upon the bed gently, much to his surprise. He looked up at the brunette and felt his heart warm up at the small but tender action. Why it did that, he did not know the reason but he did somewhat like it.

_No_, it shouldn't even warm up like that because, damn, that was just ridiculous. What it should be doing is not warming up but instead steeling up into a cold, dark void that would only be that way towards Giriko and the like, mostly Giriko.

"All right but if you have conditions, then I also have mine," Giriko said. "It's simple, don't worry. All you have to do is the same towards the girl. You can't talk to her or give her a clue of any kind about this. 'Unnecessary contact', as you put it, will be avoided."

"Deal," Justin said. He didn't have any kind of thought like that in mind anyway. Though, he had to admit, that was quite perceptive of the engineer. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he let out to be.

"However, I want some kind of reassurance that you will comply," Giriko added and Justin wanted to groan and just plan his escape already… or sleep. Now what?

"You don't need it. I know I keep my words."

"Yeah, you do. But do I?"

Justin frowned. A few more things were said that would ensure Justin's everything to Giriko. Obviously, the man had been looking for some sort of crack to push through the deal and get to Justin.

Shortly after their little agreement, Giriko left the room, giving Justin another full hour to himself before the girl came back with a new set of clothes, obviously still clueless about the deal in which she was the subject.

"'Just in case you might feel like changing,' Mister Giriko said," were her exact words.

Justin only nodded and stared at her as she left before he inspected the new change of clothes and put them on, neatly folding his old ones and stacking them on a pile by his bed.

In a few days, Justin got more visits from just the girl. She gave him food and water. And even without him asking, she had told him that Giriko was out on some sort of mission and wouldn't be around for about a day more. Justin could only nod and watch her leave before he'd touch the food or clean clothes.

There were times she'd even leave a towelette and a basin of clean water for him to use to clean himself with, which he was grateful for. He still felt like taking a shower though because he could never really clean his head of hair with just a towelette and a basin of water after all.

Justin tried to look for escape routes. He knows now from just listening to the silence—which was something he had to really get used to without his iPod and earphones around—that there was a guard outside who (often silently) changes shifts with another every six hours. He had also heard that the girl did not need to ask for permission to enter—which probably means that she herself holds a key to his cell.

However the question was left hanging—should he take the key from her and escape this hell hole without much thought about her if Giriko found out that she is the reason his rival had escaped?

Justin told himself that there may be other ways. Though, with the constantly-coming food that suspiciously seemed to contain drugs (those which would hold him back from exerting too much effort on anything), it seemed impossible that he'd make it through safely with the girl unharmed. He longed to bring her in a safer environment, in a place where she wouldn't be just anybody to order around.

He somehow wanted to resc—

Justin's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Giriko came walking in, a cigarette between his lips. His eyes pointedly stared through Justin and he was grinning smugly.

"You lost the deal, priest. You're mine now."

* * *

A/N: No, I'm not yet dead. Maybe dead busy with so much workload but dead with writing, no. And I probably will never die (or my enthusiasm in writing) because there's just so much energy in me that I can't even consider dying out on writing stories like this. The plot bunny will never die and neither will the magical pot of passion from where I get my inspiration from.

So anyway, I've been rereading some of the readers' comments and I was pushed into writing mode again. Thanks guys, for the support. I always appreciate your reviews and the faves and watches :D

_And yeah, I've noticed that Justin's way of speaking is very OOC from his usual verse-like, priest-like way of speaking in the anime. I apologize for only noticing now. Either way, I'll continue writing this way because I simply cannot write that way. _

As I said in the author's note from the last chapter, I'm sort of starting to stray from my original plot. But I promise that I will make this one turn out to be way better than my first idea. I've completely remade the whole plot and all I just need now is even more drive and all the time in the world to be able to write.

Come take a wild guess, how many times have I changed this story's plot, do you think?

R&R. (The more reviews, the faster the update—because you guys are awesome)


	5. Justin's Escape

**Reluctance**

Chapter 5

Author: Tana Uzumaki

Rating: M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a very tiny bit of gore (which I noticed has been diminishing as the chapters go on)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the other characters in it, just this plot.

Except for Gael, I totally own her.

* * *

**Justin's Escape**

"_W-what?" The girl shivered in fright as she stared at the picture in Giriko's hand. The man loomed over her while she had unconsciously backed away too much and had gotten herself cornered against a wall._

"_That's right, birdie. He's alive… And the asshole wants you," Giriko said, eyes scanning over Gael's frightened features. He leaned towards her and gently cupped her cheek with a disturbing smile on his face. "But don't worry. I won't hand over a prize like you to a douche like him. Not yet, at least."_

_Giriko knew that she knows that he wanted something from her. Gael had been around him for a while now and, despite the many instances when he acquired the urge to kill her for her carelessness and weak heart, he had valued her a tiny bit more than the other slaves he's had. She was different from most. She learned quickly and over time, he did not need to tell her what she had to do._

_She was also pretty easy to scare. Fucking amusing, actually. Just a single touch or poke would easily scare her out of her pretty little skin and Giriko just couldn't help but laugh at that. It was hilarious, that's why._

_What can he say? He loved terrorizing people. He especially loved it when she gave him a reason to hurt her—if she screamed from her fright, or if she dropped something, or if she said something he would decide he didn't like. So whenever she did, Giriko would play with her using her fears and hurt her whatever way he wanted._

_The scars on her body are just the tip of the iceberg. The real proof of Giriko's cruel madness was inside the water, inside her body. Beyond the stitches and the bruises on the surface, there are the emotional wounds, the unusual and strange way of her thinking, and her poor, battered soul. At the bottom of the dark waters, there lurked some kind of vicious creature that represented her fears._

_If anybody ever tried to approach her, Maka especially, then that creature would attack, regardless how close it is to Gael's soul. And in a way, she would also become hostile. Giriko had only seen the effects of his terrorizations once. But today was not a day he'd like to remember that event. He just didn't feel like it._

_Of course, other than all that, she also had come from a strong bloodline. Her blood was precious, as was her body. She held great strength within her that she still obviously doesn't know how to use or bring forth yet (note: remember the whole tray of beer bottles?). Giriko knew he could use that to his advantage, too. _

_With a heart that was easy to manipulate (not in the usual way when people pretended they cared for her, but with fear instead) and with her raw strength, Gael made a perfect pawn. The only hitch was that, as easy as it is to manipulate her through fear, it may be as easy to manipulate her with kindness. She was also easy to break once one has found out about her weak spot and prodded into it too hard._

_Though this time, maybe Giriko's 'kindness' might enhance her 'loyalty' to him. That's why he's 'protecting' her from her own blood relative._

"_T-then, what is it that you want me to do?" Gael's question brought the brute back to present. His smile turned into a grin as he pulled away from her and turned around, heading over to a mirror. He mumbled a code and it flashed white before showing the room where they locked up Justin._

_Giriko turned to look at Gael with a strange, manic glee in his eyes as he started to explain Gael's role in helping him make his prisoner's life living hell._

"What?" Justin asked, bewildered at Giriko's statement.

"I said, you just lost the deal," the brute repeated. His grin was bigger, almost sinister—it was as if he was now the happiest maniac in the world. "You're mine."

"I don't understand …" Justin said, his voice quiet and unsure and very much confused.

"The little birdie talked," Giriko explained, stepping in the room to reveal the girl standing behind him. She was only looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Said you spoke to her."

"That's not true," the blond replied with a frown. He kept his temper checked. He swore to himself he won't lose it like Giriko usually does; and whatever lie he had come up with, Justin wanted to make sure he saw right through it and found a proof—simply knowing the truth won't help if this man was involved. Justin already knew he plays dirty when he wanted.

"Oh?" Giriko said, stepping in closer to Justin till he was standing by the foot of the bed. "But that's what she said. You want to ask her? Gael, speak up."

There was no denying what Justin saw in their eyes—Giriko's reflected an excited, mad glee while the girl's reflected fear and hopelessness. "I don't—" the priest began as he noticed also how Giriko's 800-year-old soul seemed to discharge powerful and crazy waves of bloodlust. He was in the mood to either kill or simply hurt others this time. Justin knew he had to be careful even more in his actions now.

With one glance from the brute, the poor girl flinched and started stuttering. "I-I was just bringing him food when he asked it all. He-he asked about how he can get out. A-and, and he told me that if I help him, he will bring me with him into f-freedom. B-but, you know, I knew better and just kept quiet… But that man, he just threw the tray towards me and—"

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, his tone calm, cold and sharp with anger. "When did those things ever happen, Gael?"

The girl visibly flinched and faltered on her spot. She glanced at Giriko, Justin noticed, before defending her words. "I-I… Liar!" She said, tears forming, albeit slowly, at the ends of her big, wide eyes.

"Who is the liar?"

"Aw, come on, Law. Look, you're just going to make her cry," Giriko teased. "But, you know, I think she's telling the truth…"

Justin glared at the brute as he walked around the shaking girl who now hung her head to hide the now-flowing liquid from her eyes. "See? Now she's cryin'. And it's all your fuckin' fault. You were too harsh on her. She's shit-sensitive, you know?"

"Stop this," Justin said, sitting up. "What is it that you want to prove, Giriko? She's lying, I can see that. And I'm not stupid to not notice that you obviously have something to do with this."

Cold blue stared into disappointed brown. Thick silence soon started to fill the room. Even Gael could feel the intensity of their eye contact meeting in the space just between them, sparking with pure hate over one another.

"Get out," Giriko said as he pushed the girl towards the door. Gael nodded and scurried off, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't have to push her," was said in a much colder voice. "And we had a deal."

"We did," Giriko stated.

"Then why is she speaking that way? She can't have just started lying for no reason at all." _You obviously threatened her._

"She's a fuckin' girl, Law. They lie all the time." _Like you didn't know._

"That's not a fact. Did you scare her so she'd lie?" _You're the liar, Giriko. And not all women or girls are liars. You should know, you served and practically idolized one._

"Please, Law. What do you think? You know what I am better than I do, right? I'm sure you know already what it is I fuckin' did." _You fucking prick. You think you're the only one who hurts around here?!_

"I never said anything like that." _What's this about now? I don't understand you. I _can't_ understand you at all!_

"You sure think that, though, I bet." _You little, fuckin' prick. I won't break here! Whatever all you sons of bitches say, I shouldn't care! But you, Law, are different… Why!?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." _What are you saying, really? Don't tell me you're trying another one of your schemes. They won't work, I promise you that._

"Oh? Really now? You're feigning innocence? That's dirty, Law. Fuckin' dirty." _You're annoying me! Pretendin' you don't remember naming me a beast, a brute?! You're pathetic! Fuckin' pansy, that's what you are._

"No, I won't fall for whatever this is you're—"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Justin! Admit it. You're just as judgmental as all those bastards are!" _You won't understand. I knew it. You're just like everybody else. What did I expect?! You're not a saint. You're just a fuckin' sexy priest I just happened to... f-fall for._

"Judgmen… What are you saying!?" Justin questioned the man who had turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head as he stared at Giriko's back. The way his shoulders slumped, how tight his other fist was, how forceful those fingers hand been when they ran through that hair—was Giriko… sulking, maybe? He sounded frustrated. His wavelength _felt_ frustrated. He practically radiated with anger and frustration. But what did Justin have to do with that? They'd never seen each other since the day they made the deal. There's no way he had done something to make Giriko this angry; Not when he was locked up in here, being fed drugged food and water, given old but clean clothes everyday with the subject of their deal.

Giriko looked like he was about to blow. But then he just sighed irritably and started walking towards the door. "No. You know what? Never mind," he said. "It's useless talking to you."

At this, Justin felt himself flare up. And the next thing he knew, he was on his feet, gripping onto Giriko's shoulder and turning him around to face him. "Tell me what it is you're sulking about! How do you expect me to do something about it if you don't tell me and just leave me hanging!?"

He saw surprise in Giriko's eyes. But they disappeared just as quickly as they had come, replaced with anger. He could see the chaos that probably worked its way into Giriko's mind to form the right words, or whether he should tell or not. "What is it?" Justin asked again, in a calmer huff.

"Forget it."

Blue eyes looked away from ochre ones. The blond's thin body suddenly felt fatigue over doing something so sudden yet simple. Justin wondered if he would ever escape. He was being drugged with every meal he was taking in, containing his abilities to the minimum level, his room was being guarded outside 24/7, his captor can be heartless in the worst of times and there is this little girl that he feels he is obliged to save from this hell.

Though he was still confused, of course. It was obvious that Giriko had lied to him about some other organization that wanted him. So what other reason was there? They have no need for him—not counting in the possibilities of his body being a piece of experiment material by mad scientists, being a sacrifice of some sort to some other monstrous being that was unlikely in existence anyway, or Giriko just felt like taking care of his sworn nemesis all of a sudden. All those reasons were very unlikely—unless Stein had somehow survived and become a bad guy, or the monster was real, or Giriko just wanted to use dirty tricks to get to him and break him.

Suddenly, Justin noticed that Giriko had come very, _very_ close. He was practically breathing in his scent and the other was probably doing the same thing—though that would be plain creepy. He also took note of the other man's arms that had slid themselves around his torso. He wondered just how deep in thought he had been that he hadn't even noticed them.

"Hm… what are you thinking about, Justin?" Giriko asked, his breath ghosting over Justin's ear. His voice was different too. It seemed to be teasing, but not quite; contented yet reluctant; relieved yet tense but also gentle.

For a moment, Justin didn't know how to respond. His first thought about this rather awkward position was that he didn't really mind it, though he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking that way. That thought resorted to the blush that was creeping up his cheeks even though he fought it down. The second thing he was thinking about was that this was wrong and Giriko was the enemy; he would only mean harm—just like what happened in the church.

Following his bodily instincts, Justin pushed Giriko away and let himself fall back to the bed, sitting on its edge and staring wide-eyed with confusion at the brunette.

"I-it was nothing. Forget about it. You don't have to know about it anyway… Like how I shouldn't about certain things," he muttered bitterly, rage coming back to into his system.

"Hmp," Giriko huffed as he shook his head. "Fine, if that's how you want it."

Justin looked up in surprise when he felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust from Giriko. In less than a second, he was pinned on the bed with a hand choking him. He struggled against it on impulse. He caught a glimpse of Giriko's eyes.

They were darkened with the need to kill and hurt. Justin felt his panic rise even more, as if it was once more the night when he was captured by this beast. How is it that Giriko could do so well in hiding his madness one moment and then let it blow through the roof the next?

"You will start obeying me from now on, priest. You're my slave, remember?!" Giriko grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "I just waited this long so you could recover. And now that I know you have enough strength to stand and run through the room as quickly as you did just then, I'll be putting you into good use now…

"Or maybe I should train you first? How'd you like some training, huh, Justin?"

The said man shivered from the way Giriko said his name—sensual and obsessive and crazy. It made his hair stand on end from the tone but in contradictory, it made him excited. And he knew then and there that something was truly wrong with him now. For Giriko to be just like that was somewhat expected of him from his long deprivation of something good to hold onto and of the madness that has built up inside him over the eight hundred years he was been living. But for Justin, to feel that way when the brute would say such a thing was wrong and twisted.

Justin needed help. And the only way to get that was to get out of here.

Adrenaline pumped into his system from the epiphany and Justin pushed Giriko away with a bolt of power he never knew he could summon up so suddenly. "No!" he said as he stood up and raced for the door.

It wasn't locked. Good. He risked a glance back at the brunette and found him blinking away the shock from his face and replacing it with excitement and a bit of rage.

Justin found himself running down deserted hallways blindly. He could hear Giriko giving a chase and he knew it wouldn't be too long before the other would catch up.

So desperately, Justin forced his feet to run past the masked men he randomly met on the hallway, past the doors where he heard crying and screaming for help, past the women who wore so little as they were chained and ushered into a room.

Everything was becoming a monotonous motion blur and all that could be heard was an ear-splitting static. That was until Justin turned a corner and found end of a long, long hallway a dark dead end with no doors to hide into. He looked back and saw Giriko was just turning that corner.

Now he's trapped. Justin pressed himself into the wall, watching as Giriko's lips mouthed a flurry of curses and vows and his eyes fixate on him with delight in them just as a predator's would when it found its prey trapped and cornered.

"Pssst!"

Justin looked towards the direction of the sound and found Gael stepping into his line of sight. He briefly wondered where she had come from before he was pulled by the sleeve towards the brute that was running towards them.

A wave of panic overcame him and his heart beat faster. She was going to help Giriko catch him. All this running would be for naught. He was trapped and he would have no choice but to submit. But he wouldn't do that, not while he knows he still had a chance. If he can run, then he can put up a fight.

"No," Justin said as he struggled against her surprisingly strong hold. "No, stop."

He couldn't do anything against the girl's grip that was now on his wrist. She was strong and he did not want to hurt her. She was pulling him forward, closer to Giriko who now was just speed walking towards them with a big, crazy grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I decided to put some action into it. Justin's been inactive for too long, just lazing around and eating whatever Gael's given him, the bastard.

Giriko's got a bit of a problem now. First of all, he's becoming OOC and second of all, he's too damn bipolar (at least, that's what I think so). But to hell with that, it's for the good of the plot so let it be. Haha, fuck me right?

Nah, I'm kidding. No, really, I'm not. (lol, whut?)

So anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to have to insert bits of blood and gore from here on in so heads up, guys.

Oh and to all the people who took the time, thank you all for reviewing.

That's all for now, I guess.

R&R


	6. The Outside

**Reluctance  
**Chapter 6

Author: Tana Uzumaki

Rating: M

Warning: Eventual yaoi/man to man smex, harsh language, a very tiny bit of gore (which I noticed has been diminishing as the chapters go on)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the other characters in it, just this plot.  
Except for Gael, I totally own her.

* * *

**The Outside**

He did not understand. This man did not understand. And she knew she was in trouble.

She could not make it obvious that she was helping Justin escape but she had to tell the said man that she was before he might choose to really try to escape from her hold out of desperation or fear. After all, Giriko's methods truly were to be feared.

Gael swallowed thickly before she gave a heave and pulled Justin along, giving time to readjust her hold on him as she carefully counted her steps. Based on the rumors, there a wall in this part of the dead end was not entirely solid and word has it that the hollow part led to an escape route into the outside.

However, Gael was only basing it off on a rumor. This nice man's life as well as her own, she was risking because of a rumor she just overheard.

_Imagine dividing that corridor into ten equal points. And then, from the wall at the end, it is when you reach the third point that the wall on your right is actually breakable. And you know what the best part is? It leads right outside safe from any kind of surveillance or alarms!_

That's how she had heard it. And since Giriko had pushed her out of that room, she took the chance to calculate the distance and knock on the walls and count the steps when she had found the right spot. Now all she had to do was to look for a small scratch that she had made earlier in order to point out their way to freedom.

However, doing it so was proving more troublesome thanks to this panicking priest she was dragging along behind her. He still does not know her intentions of giving him freedom, obviously.

"Please, stop. I do not want to hurt you," said the blond man behind her.

Gael glanced back at him. "Please," she whispered to him when she knew Giriko wouldn't catch her moving lips. But she knew she had to move quickly otherwise he would notice that she's telling Justin something. "I am helping you…"

"What?" Justin asked, momentarily letting himself be pulled as he tried to register what she had quietly said. "B-but, you are taking me to him."

"I am pretending. You have to pretend, too…" Gael whispered, looking at him one last time before readjusting her hold on him again.

She knew he understood when Justin stopped trying to pull his hand free so much and had started pretending with her, although still hesitant and scared.

Now her only problem lay in front of them.

The last thing Justin knew before things got thrown into a more chaotic roll of events is that he was being dragged by an insanely strong girl down a long, empty and bare corridor away from the dead end towards a raving-mad engineer.

The blond certainly did not expect for Gael to suddenly punch a wall with her free hand and pull him into it. And then they had both broken into a run.

"Hurry!" The girl screamed, dragging him by the hand through rubble and into the freezing outside. "We must escape!"

It was when Justin saw the snow and the sky that he felt energy surge throughout his body once more, like life was brought back into his physicality and purpose returned to his mind. All sluggish movement had gone and were replaced with renewed vigor. His world was back to multicolor, his senses seemed reinvented to be more sensitive than ever and hope overwhelmed him more than it ever did in his life, as well as adrenaline.

"Up there!" Gael panted from beside him, now barely keeping up with the suddenly energetic man. She pointed to a mountain ridge before them half a mile away. "There is a safe place! A portal!"

Justin nodded wordlessly and they ran together through the snow, ignoring Giriko's flagrant and excessive curses. The blond wondered as he ran, why wasn't Giriko chasing after them? Was he perhaps not wanted anymore?

He shook his head. That was a ridiculous thought not because Giriko should not want him, but because it meant that Justin _wanted_ Giriko to want him. That's what made it ridiculous.

Ignoring his seemingly illogical thoughts, Justin simply kept going on, escaping with Gael through the snow and the cold breeze that rushed past their forms every few seconds.

They ran until they couldn't see the facility anymore. And then they walked, giving their bodies a chance to rest slightly before they picked a pace between running and walking. And it was then when Justin realized just how cold Gaels' hand was in his hold; he did not mind holding her hand because he trusted her and he actually somewhat liked the contact.

He looked at Gael and only then became conscious of her shivering and ragged breathing. She was wearing a thick sweater and large, oversized pants today. Her boots were the same since they first met, like the old messenger bag that she had suspended at her side. Justin did not think she had anything else though, other than a shirt or something of the sort under the sweater and probably personal items from inside that bag.

He looked down at his own clothes the shivering lass had given him yesterday. Jeans, a wool shirt which had sleeves reaching down the middle of his arm, and a knitted jacket that lacked buttons for the front. Then he had the overused uggs that were a little tight for his feet, though he did not mind. Anything was better than letting the cold touch the skin. He also had the fingerless gloves that he found under the mattress of his bed once when he had still been looking for a way out.

Justin looked at Gael again. She was trying to keep warm on her own, blowing warm breath on her fist. He looked at the skies and found them clear. The sun was out however its warmth was not powerful enough to keep them warm.

They walked a bit more… until Justin couldn't seem to take the idea of seeing the girl shivering. He stripped off the jacket and gave it to Gael. He sternly shook his head when she refused it and forced it into her hands.

As Gael pulled it on, she gave a small apology and gratitude. And when she looked up, Justin knew that a ghost of a smile was on his face. It had been a long while since he had heard the words of a thank you and he had never been happier to receive one till today.

And it might seem strange however he did miss his old job and the academy, the children and their strange ways of going about in life; he missed his colleagues, Maria, Stein, Spirit, even Death and his bubbly and slightly annoying attitude.

And what Justin missed most were the songs he would hear through the customized earphones, the feel of his player in his hand and, oddly, the blinking of the small battery bar in the corner that would notify him of its remaining life supply.

Justin would never admit it to anybody but he did listen to slower, more melodic songs than the usual blasting beats and bass. Sometimes, if he felt like it, he would even play the music box version of lullabies or Canon in D. There had even been a time when he just did not feel like listening to the norm and decided to download some of Elvis's songs and sonatas (though the songs that belonged in the latter category had been quickly shoved into the metaphoric trash bin and replaced with those that suited his tastes more).

A tug on his arm made him look down at Gael. She had finished dressing up in the jacket. But Justin noticed her eyes showed trepidation and the hold on his shirt had tightened. "He is nearby…" she said fearfully. "He is coming."

Familiar fear crept up the blond's throat and he felt his stomach tighten. "We have to hide," he mumbled as he looked around.

Nothing. It was only snow, snow,, snow, snow and more snow. And a mountain capped with even more snow and a way out.

"We have no choice. We have to get up there quickly," Gael said, pointing to the same mountain Justin was staring at.

Without further ado, they hurriedly tracked their way towards it. Then they climbed up its steep slope hurriedly, hoping to get ahead and make it to the portal in time.

* * *

A/N: I'm not satisfied.

I wanted to write something much, much longer than this however I guess time flew by without me knowing while my head was still busy with equations and life problems that I had forgotten most of what I wanted to write in this chapter. I'm sorry. Life has just been unfair and harsh, especially in school, and I just could not find enough time to sit down and write.

I also realized how long it had been since I last posted something up for this story. I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long.

Secondly, there is the matter of the story itself. Something is wrong with it, I swear. What was it-Oh, right... The plot.

Yes, I'm afraid I've had another plot change again. Well, it's not really something that major. I mean the details were the only things changed after all. So I guess there's nothing much to say about this.

And, oh yes, I am now just writing this thing based on my emotions at the time and what I had in mind at the time so... I guess it counts as a series of drabbles now? Meh, not sure. I still want to make it a proper piece so I'm going to keep the very first planned ending.

I hope you liked this one^^ R&R~


End file.
